Gajeel Redfox (7★)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 830647 |idalt = |has_altart = |altname = Gajeel Redfox |no = 8463 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 52 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 10 |animation_attack = 146 |animation_idle = 54 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 49, 55, 61, 67, 73, 79, 85, 91 |normal_distribute = 15, 15, 12, 12, 12, 12, 11, 11 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 49, 54, 59, 64, 69, 74, 79, 84, 89, 94 |bb_distribute = 12, 12, 10, 10, 10, 10, 9, 9, 9, 9 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb2_frames = |bb2_distribute = |bb2_totaldistr = |sbb_frames = 49, 53, 57, 61, 65, 69, 73, 77, 81, 85, 89, 93 |sbb_distribute = 10, 10, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = |sbb2_distribute = |sbb2_totaldistr = |ubb_frames = 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91 |ubb_distribute = 9, 9, 7, 7, 7, 7, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_frames = |ubb2_distribute = |ubb2_totaldistr = |bb_effectdelay = 1 |bb2_effectdelay = |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb2_effectdelay = |description = As the Iron Dragon Slayer, eating iron allows Gajeel to power up and even change his skin into scales of iron. He also goes by the alias "Black Steel." Formerly a wizard of the guild Phantom Lord, he was a member of the Element 4, who were equal to Fairy Tail's S-Class mages. After the war with Fairy Tail, Gajeel joins them. |summon = This means I get to bust up people who annoy me, right? |fusion = Right! Time for another good dust up!! |evolution = |hp_base = 6048 |atk_base = 2281 |def_base = 2491 |rec_base = 1764 |hp_lord = 8640 |atk_lord = 3258 |def_lord = 3559 |rec_lord = 2520 |hp_anima = 9532 |rec_anima = 2282 |atk_breaker = 3496 |def_breaker = 3321 |def_guardian = 3797 |rec_guardian = 2401 |def_oracle = 3440 |rec_oracle = 2877 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 40 |ls = Iron Dragon Slayer Magic |lsdescription = 100% boost to Def, max HP and 30% boost to critical hit rate of Earth types, 200% boost to critical damage, 10% additional damage reduction & 15% damage reduction from Earth, Thunder types |lsnote = |bb = Iron God Sword Lv. 1 |bbdescription = 10 combo Earth attack on all foes (enormously boosts own critical hit rate, damage relative to remaining HP), 50% damage reduction for 1 turn, adds probable evasion to self for 3 turns, boosts damage reduction when guarding for 3 turns & negates critical and elemental damage for 3 turns |bbnote = 200% + 100% * HP / max HP with 60% crit rate, 20% chance of evasion & 10% guard mitigation |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 10 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 10 |bbmultiplier = 200 |bb_hpscale = true |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |bb_hpscale2 = |sbb = Iron God Sword Lv. 2 |sbbdescription = 12 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes (enormously boosts own critical hit rate, damage relative to remaining HP), 50% damage reduction for 2 turns, hugely boosts Def, Rec relative to Atk for 3 turns, 100% boost to critical damage for 3 turns & 20% additional damage reduction for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 700% * HP / max HP with 60% crit rate & 90% Atk to Def/Rec |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 12 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 12 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |sbb_hpscale2 = |ubb = Iron God Sword Lv. 3 |ubbdescription = 15 combo massive Earth attack on all foes (enormously boosts own critical hit rate, damage relative to remaining HP), 100% damage reduction from all element types for 2 turns, enormously boosts Def, Rec relative to Atk for 3 turns, 50% additional damage reduction for 3 turns & enormously boosts max HP |ubbnote = 1500% + 1200% * HP / max HP with 60% crit rate, 250% Atk to Def/Rec & 45% HP |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 15 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 35 |ubbdc = 15 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |ubb_hpscale2 = |es = Iron Dragon's Scale |esitem = Damage Reducing Sphere |esdescription = 15% damage reduction from Earth, Thunder types when Damage Reducing Sphere is equipped & greatly restores HP for 3 turns when guarding for all allies |esnote = Heals 3500~4000 HP |evofrom = |evointo = 830648 |evomats1 = Earth Mecha God |evomats2 = Earth Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Miracle Totem |evomats5 = Earth Totem |evomats6 = Earth Totem |evomats7 = Metal Mimic |evomats8 = Earth Bulb |evomats9 = |evoitem = Legend Stone |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Collaboration Summon I **Oct. 31, 07:00 PST - Nov. 14, 06:59 PST (2018) **Nov. 21, 07:00 PST - Nov. 28, 06:59 PST (2018) |bazaar_1_type = Fairy Tail Token |bazaar_1_desc = Fairy Tail II The Black Wizard Dragon of Destruction |bazaar_1_bonus = 15 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0027_item_icon.png |notes = |incorrectinfo = |addcat = Fairy Tail |addcatname = Gajeel1 }}